


The Water Can’t Have You

by Sheepgirl3



Category: Smiley Face Killers - Fandom
Genre: (with Keren and Jake), Adam is a good bestie, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Bisexual Adam, Bisexual Jake Graham, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Keren cheats on Jake, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Defense, background Keren/Rob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgirl3/pseuds/Sheepgirl3
Summary: When Jake escapes the van for a second time, having managed to work himself free again, he runs for his life. He doesn’t dare stop anywhere, the image of the storeowner in his mind all too clear. When he thinks he finally loses them, he finds himself at the home of Adam, his best friend.Adam, supportive best friend and concerned for Jake, shelters him. But the killers aren’t far behind and come hunting for their prize.
Relationships: Jake Graham/Adam
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Adam hadn’t been able to sleep that night. A vague sense of unease lurked in his subconscious, making it impossible to close his eyes and rest. Frustrated, the young man sat at his desk doing his homework, scowling at the clock as it ticked towards the early hours.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on his front door and Adam fell out of his chair. Swearing a blue streak, Adam angrily grabbed at his phone to see if someone had messaged him. Nothing. The banging started up again and this time Adam could hear words.

“Adam! C’mon, Adam, please help me! Open up!”

Jake? Adam scrambled to his feet, pocketing his phone and jogging towards the stairs. The yelling continued as he walked down a couple of flights. The other man sounded distraught and the pounding was slowing down. Knowing that Jake had been off lately, Adam wondered if that was why he was feeling uneasy. Maybe he was having an episode.

Nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight when he opened the door. Jake was completely naked, with duct tape over his private parts. Blood was running down his arms and was splayed across his shoulders. The skin around the wrist that was braced against the door was bruised and chafed, small cuts bleeding steadily. Tears were streaming down Jake’s face and he looked about ready to collapse.

“Adam...” Jake fell forward and Adam caught him, holding his shaking best friend in his arms. Unsure of what else to do, he brought a hand up and gently rubbed the back of Jake’s head, feeling wetness on his fingers.

“Jake...”

“Shut the door, please, they’re gonna kill me! They’re following me, please shut the door! Please...” Jake’s words broke off into a sob and his head fell forward onto Adam’s shoulder.

Adam didn’t know what was happening, but he did know that Jake was badly injured and that something was severely wrong. So he did as asked, closing the door and locking it. That left him with a half collapsed best friend that he wasn’t entirely certain what to do with. After a moment, he decided to move them towards the living area.

“Come on, move with me, Jake. We’re just gonna clean you up, let’s go.”

Jake half-cooperated with moving and Adam supposed that that was a win. He settled the other man against the counter and searched for paper towels, cursing. His roommates must have used them all up. 

In the quiet of the wee hours of the morning, the sound of a car door closing split through the house. At any other point in time, it likely would’ve gone unnoticed. But Adam was on edge anyway and his suspicions worsened when Jake started trembling and collapsed into a sitting position, muttering, “No, no, no, no...”

“Jake, what the hell is happening?” Adam bent down to check on him only to have Jake shove at his chest weakly. 

“You...have to go...now.”

“What? Why?”

“They’re...gonna kill you...gotta run...”

“What? No man, c’mon I’m not leaving you.” Adam had no clue if this was real or even what was happening. But he did know that something was severely wrong and that he certainly wasn’t leaving his best friend.

“C’mon man...gotta hide...they’re gonna kill you too...” Jake sounded close to tears, head dropping into a defeated position on Adam’s shoulder.

The college student was about to respond when he heard something. It was oh so quiet. Someone would likely dismiss it even if they did hear it. But it came from outside the window on the other side of the kitchen. Adam tensed, slowly moving his head to look around the counter. It was the only thing blocking them from being in view of any of the windows and even though Adam had no idea what was happening, he was suddenly glad for the shield.

His heart dropped. There was someone outside of the window. Hooded and cloaked, looking like something out of a movie. Even the bloody axe held by the person’s side, glinting in one of their outdoor lights, seemed unreal. 

But it was. And he had an injured and distraught Jake on his hands to prove it. Adam moved back a little, suddenly much more grateful for the barrier of the counter. He was certain that he’d gone unseen, but he didn’t know how to get them out of the precarious position that they were in. Huddled behind a counter, one completely naked and weakened by his injuries, with no weapon. Adam looked around desperately. There had to be a way out of this. 

“Adam...” Jake grabbed at his shirt weakly. “C’mon...you gotta run...you still have a chance...”

“No I don’t, they’re here. And even if they weren’t, I’m not leaving you.”

A tear escaped from Jake’s eye, the young man sagging more. “I’m sorry...” he whispered.

“What?”

“I led them to you...now you’re gonna die too...I’m so sorry...”

“Hey no, don’t do that. We’re gonna figure a way out of this. You needed help, I’m glad you came here.” Glad was probably not the right word, but at the moment, inexplicably, Adam was relieved that Jake wasn’t all alone. The thought of what he must’ve already suffered before coming here made his heart clench.

Jake didn’t argue, simply sagging again. He was fading fast. Adam didn’t even want to think about how much blood he must’ve lost on the way there. He looked around and spotted the silverware drawer. There were steak knives in there. Gloriously sharp and lethal steak knives. They had weapons.

Adam carefully opened the drawer and fished out two knives, grateful that the drawer just happened to be in the counter they were leaning against. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if he’d had to risk exposing their position. 

Adam started to get a real idea of what had happened to Jake when he turned around to hand him a knife and he began to shudder, sobbing out, “Please...no...” Adam swiftly withdrew his hand and set the knives carefully on the floor.

“Hey hey, it’s just me. I’m not going to hurt you, promise. Can I touch you?”

It was a long moment before Jake nodded, still not looking up. Even though Adam was fully aware that they were in danger, he didn’t hesitate to hug his best friend close, listening to his shaky breaths and occasional sob. Were they generally this affectionate? No. But these were special circumstances and Jake needed someone.

Adam wished that they could have all the time in the world, but they didn’t. Maybe only five minutes had passed since he’d seen the person through the window and he couldn’t shake the feeling that they weren’t gone.

As he shifted, he felt something in his pocket nudge against his leg and he thrust his hand in, unsure of what it was.

His phone. Fucking hell, he’d forgotten all about it. 

Jake made a soft noise when Adam released him, but the man was too determined to get 9-1-1 on the phone to do much beyond a gentle pat to the knee. “Hey hey, I’m calling the-hello?” Adam made sure to keep his voice down as he gave his address. “My friend was attacked and came to my house. Someone’s outside, I think it’s the same person. They were looking in the windows...” he glanced around the counter again. “They’re not there anymore but...”

Adam heard it. A tiny creak as the front door opened. So soft, he almost missed it. But it was there and no one was supposed to be coming in.

“They’re in the house.” He whispered, barely daring to breathe. Jake started shaking next to him, hands seeking his. Adam carefully set the phone down, ignoring the operator trying to keep him on the line. He let Jake grasp at one of his hands as the other sought out a knife. His ears hurt from straining, trying to catch any noise to give him a hint as to where they were.

A tiniest noise, barely even a footstep. Adam desperately tried to keep his breathing even, willing his hands to stop shaking. They were in the kitchen.

A movement out of the corner of his eye spurred him into action. The hooded figure hadn’t even gotten the chance to raise the axe before Adam was up and sinking the knife into the attacker’s chest. The-man, Adam figured, let out a horrible cry that ended with a gurgle. The student winced. So much for any element of surprise.

Adam felt the other approach from behind and whirled, landing the same chest blow that he had to the other. This one dropped more quietly, but a spray of blood landed on Adam’s face. He tried to wipe it off, whispering to the other student without turning, “How many were there?”

As he started to turn, he saw the shadow cast by outside lights parallel to his, arm raised. He wasn’t going to turn in time, Adam realized in a panic. He jumped forward and down instead, causing the shot to go over his head. The brief second of relief was cut off by two things. A). The attacker had a gun. B). Jake was closer to the attacker and not moving. At his mercy. Fuck.

The gun raised again and Adam panicked, trying to roll. Before he could move, Jake’s arm shot out and grabbed the extra knife, raising and landing a blow into the third attacker’s side. 

The howl that rang out almost didn’t seem human. Jake seemed to lose his strength in that moment and fell back. Adam, too shaken, could only watch as the third attacker limped out of the house. Sirens had appeared in the distance. Of course, Adam thought bitterly. Now the cops and medics were showing. Just when one of them had gotten away. 

Adam shook himself from a stupor when he saw Jake crawling towards one of the bodies. The other student stared at it for a long time before looking over at Adam. Tears were running down his face as he whispered, “Why me?”

Adam shakily stood and moved over to sit beside him. “I don’t know.” He answered softly. He wished he had an answer for his friend.

Jake glared at the body and weakly kicked at it as he yelled, “Why me, you fucking asshole? Why me? It’s not fair! What the hell did I do?” He collapsed against Adam and turned his face in the other’s shoulder. Adam could only wrap an arm around him and wait for the authorities.

A couple minutes later, the sirens came to a stop in front of the house. Adam nudged his companion. “Come on, let’s get you to the hospital.” Jake didn’t stir and Adam felt his heart jump to his throat. “Jake? Jake!” He moved them around to get a good look at the other man. He was clearly unconscious, face a good deal paler than it should’ve been. Fuck. With everything that had happened and the relief that they were safe, he’d completely forgotten that Jake was actively bleeding. What kind of friend did that? 

He could hear people at the door and yelled desperately, “In the kitchen! We need help!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and some new revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh well this is a hospital scene. So medical stuff. I think the only warning is vomiting at some point. “I’m gonna be sick...” is as much warning as I can give you. Oh and signs of PTSD.
> 
> Adam and Jake’s past is explained.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam and Jake had met during their first year of college. Both were on the soccer team and after a while they’d started hanging out whenever they ran across each other. They didn’t immediately call each other their best friend, but halfway through their second semester it simply happened and never stopped. 

They came out to each other at the beginning of sophomore year. Both were bisexual, Jake liking girls slightly more than boys and Adam being the reverse. After a while, as neither were in a relationship nor actively looking for one, they decided to start a friends with benefits arrangement. 

It wasn’t just sex, though the sex was certainly amazing. They had both agreed that neither would be against a relationship at some point, should they want to go that direction. And they had seemed to be heading in that direction, their day to day interactions becoming slightly flirtier and teasing at the possibility. But then halfway through sophomore year Jake met Keren, and Adam had taken interest in someone else. So they had called it off and stayed good friends. 

Now it was late fall of their junior year, Adam was fairly certain that Keren was doing something behind Jake’s back, and Adam was single.

Oh yeah. And Jake was on a hospital bed, fighting for his life. 

•••

Jake’s parents couldn’t get to California until tomorrow and had authorized Adam to stay with him until they could get there. That was how he came to be sitting beside Jake’s bed, watching the machines around him doing the work for the unconscious man. 

The police had taken down Adam’s statement, telling him that they were on the lookout for the third assailant and that there would be a guard outside of Jake’s room, just in case. Adam suspected that there was more to the story but he didn’t protest, glad to have someone else between Jake and the outside world.

Jake’s injuries were numerous. They’d had to perform two blood transfusions already and a third one was on the table. His hands and feet were torn up-most likely from running, they said. He’d been injected with GHB, one of the most common date rape drug. His left wrist had a small fracture, likely from struggling to get free. And, of course, his arm was still bleeding, though not as badly as before. It would appear that the captors had punctured the skin at random, trying to locate a vein.

One that had made Adam wince in particular was the removal of the duct tape. He hadn’t been there, of course. But just the idea of the removal from the tenderest part of the body made Adam’s balls decide to disappear in sympathy pain. 

There had been other injuries. Jake’s entire back would be black and blue by morning. He likely had a concussion. And the other injuries on his wrists, likely from fighting his bonds, would look bad for a while. The backs of his hands were covered in what looked like the same rope burn on his wrists. The entire summary of that was that Jake had been in a lot of pain and very scared.

But he was alive. He’d escaped what had clearly been some form of torture. The doctors were cautiously optimistic, but a lot would ride on Jake living through the next 24 hours.

Adam didn’t speak as he sat with Jake, simply watching the rise and fall of the other’s chest. Eventually, needing some form of contact to remind himself that Jake really was there, he reached forward and rested his hand on top of Jake’s. His skin, though still too pale, was still fairly warm. 

He realized that he should probably contact Keren. No matter what he suspected or how he felt about her, she was still Jake’s girlfriend and needed to be told.

Even if she hadn’t listened to him when Jake was telling her that something was wrong.

The police had taken Jake’s computer after they’d located his phone on the side of the road. The officer outside the door had told Adam that they were finding traces of the hackers’ work on both devices and that Jake had most definitely not sent anything to himself. Even though Adam had been slightly skeptical of what was happening, he’d still known that Jake was telling the truth. Keren hadn’t even given him the benefit of the doubt.

It wasn’t his place to do anything though, so despite the sinking feeling in his gut he called her. It went to voicemail and Adam didn’t leave one. How could someone describe this in a voicemail?

Eventually, when he got shooed out for the doctors to examine Jake again, Adam reluctantly decided to go home. It was close to 9:00 am when he left and drove back to his place, before getting there and realizing that the crime scene team was still there. They let him take some clothes then hurried him out.

Unable to put it off, Adam drove to Keren’s, rehearsing in his mind what he was going to say. When he got there however, he was hit with something he’d rather suspected but certainly hadn’t thought he’d find at that moment.

When he entered the house, the group of girls chattering in the front room looked nervous. Keren was nowhere in sight. 

“Hey.” He greeted them. “Where’s Keren?”

“Umm...” Elaina shot a look at the other girls, who didn’t seem inclined to say anything. “She’s busy right now.”

“It’s really important.” Adam pressed. When he saw that they were all avoiding his gaze, realization sank in and his jaw set. “Right. Do you think they’re done yet?”

Without waiting for an answer, Adam went striding towards Keren’s room, remembering it from helping the girls home one drunken night. He and Jake had had their hands full, outnumbered by double.

With that reminder of Jake, he didn’t bother to knock, charging straight in instead. Keren screeched in shock, falling over from where she’d been straddling Rob’s hips. Rob quickly jerked the covers up, staring at Adam in shock. For a long moment, they all stared at each other.

Finally, Keren found her voice and demanded, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Adam?”

“Hmmm, shouldn’t I be the one asking that?” Adam leaned against the doorpost. “What happened to loving Jake so much?”

“I...” Keren seemed lost for words. “We...were growing distant. He was acting so weird, Adam, you know he was. Off his meds, acting freaky, humiliating me-“

“Oh really? You were humiliated, Keren?” Adam’s temper sparked. “How do you think Jake felt, you telling everyone that he’d gone off his meds and was acting freaky? You were contributing to the same fucking stereotype of people with mental health issues that Jake has to face every day! And you were humiliated?”

“Don’t say things like that! You know I-“

“Love him? Cause you’re fucking your douchebag ex boyfriend right now. Doesn’t seem to me like you love him too much. I’m sure Jake’ll be happy to become your ex as well, once he wakes up.”

“You-once he wakes up? What-what’d he do?”

“What’d he do? Seriously Keren? Did you ever once stop to think that maybe he was right? About someone messing with him, about him not being the one at fault. Did you ever stop to think that?”

“I-“

“Someone tried to murder him last night, Keren.” The words felt heavy on his tongue. “The same person that hacked his phone and was sending him freaky shit and the same person who murdered Devon-“ That had been a surprise, to hear about that while Jake was in the ER. “-kidnapped him and tortured him. Tried to kill him but he escaped. Ran to my place for help. And before you decide to say something about him making it up, the same people broke into my place and tried to kill us both. Managed to kill two of them, but the third got away. Jake is fighting to stay alive in the hospital right now and you’re here cheating on him. That about sums up the situation, don’t you think?”

Keren had gone what most people would call deathly pale. After seeing Jake’s coloring, Adam begged to defer. “Devon...Jake is...I...”

She couldn’t seem to be able to say anything. Adam looked at Rob, who was looking extremely awkward and uncomfortable. “Hope he’s worth it for you, Keren.”

With that, he turned around and left the room. The girls up front were looking at him in shock and he realized that the door had been open the entire time. Oh well. They’d know the actual story at least. He left the house with a firm closing of the door-no he didn’t slam, of course he didn’t-and drove back to the hospital. 

The nurse kindly let him back into the room and Adam resumed his vigil. Jake had more color to his cheeks now and his breathing seemed easier. With the relief that flowed through Adam with that knowledge, he suddenly felt exhausted. He leaned forward and rested his head on the bed, slowly drifting off.

•••

Another day had passed and it was now 8:00 am the next morning. Jake’s parents were delayed at the airport and Adam sent them continual updates. There wasn’t really much to say though. Jake was alive and his vitals were steadily improving. The bleeding had finally stopped and the doctors seemed more than just casually optimistic. He still hadn’t woken up though, and that’s what everyone was waiting for. The doctors were hoping that he’d wake in the next couple of hours, but so far there was nothing.

Adam knew he looked like shit. He hadn’t taken a shower or shaved since that night. He was in the clothes that he’d changed into after the fight (since the others were covered in blood) and he’d only gotten a few hours of sleep here and there. He was scared to leave for a long amount of time. When he’d left to tell Keren, he’d been anxious the whole time. He was scared that something would happen when he wasn’t there. He didn’t want to leave Jake on his own again.

Adam eventually did leave for a few minutes to grab something from the vending machine. He took his time walking back to the room, finally checking his phone for the first time in hours. Keren had messaged and called him multiple times. It was probably petty of him, but he wasn’t going to answer any of them. She didn’t have the right anymore. 

The soccer team members were texting him repeatedly for updates. The team was fairly close, often hanging out together at parties and in classes. A bunch of those teammates were friends with Jake too, not so likely to label him for his struggles. Those ones Adam texted back, promising an update when he had one. 

Adam pushed open the door to Jake’s hospital room and walked in, settling back down on the chair. Jake’s mom texted him, letting him know that they were finally on their way from the airport and would be there in a half an hour. Adam sent back a text to confirm that he’d received the information, shoving the phone back into his pocket. 

So in tune to Jake’s breathing patterns now, it didn’t take long for Adam to hear the change. It wasn’t a worrisome change, not that he knew off in any case. Just the smallest shift. But that led him to watch Jake intently, willing this to be a sign that finally the other man was waking up. 

It was probably 20 minutes later when Adam saw Jake’s fingers move out of the corner of his eye. Standing so that he could see better, he noticed Jake’s eyelids fluttering. He hit the button for the nurse and waited. 

It was only another minute before Jake’s eyes drifted open. They were out of focus, looking around the room as if he wasn’t registering where he was. Then they snapped into focus and Jake let out a pained gasp, snapping straight up and then falling back with a pained cry, head twisting frantically. Adam, afraid of Jake hurting himself even more and aggravating his head injury, placed his hands on either side of his friend’s face to keep his head still and force him to focus. Jake’s hands came up to grab at his arms, fighting him off or seeking reassurance, Adam had no clue.

“Hey, hey! Jake, it’s me, Adam. You’re safe, you’re in the hospital. C’mon pretty boy, take a breath. Breathe in slowly, ok? Now slowly let it out...”

After about a minute of Adam trying to get Jake to focus, the injured man started to match his breathing, eyes locked on Adam’s face. A hand, the one without the cast, weakly grabbed at his shirt, fisting it and holding on tight. After a moment, Jake whispered, “Adam?”

“Yeah, Jake. It’s me. You’re safe now...”

“Adam...” Tears started to run down Jake’s face. Making sure not to aggravate his injuries, Adam carefully wrapped his arms around Jake and held him close. The other man hid his face against his shoulder, fabric dampening. His good hand still clutched at the front of Adam’s shirt, not willing to let go. Adam wasn’t going to make him either. It was reassuring to him as well to hold his friend.

“You’re ok...you’re safe...” Jake whispered against his shoulder, sounding shocked, relieved, and guilty all at the same time.

“That’s right. We’re both safe, I’m ok, and you’re going to be ok. You did good, Jake.”

“They...what...fuck, I’m...I’m gonna be sick...” 

Adam turned his head quickly and noticed a basin within arms reach. He grabbed it quickly and helped Jake sit up just in time. There wasn’t much to vomit, mostly bile from the look of it. Adam gently rubbed his back, mindful of the bruising. 

A nurse came in and bustled around the other side of the bed. When Jake was finished, Adam stepped aside and let the nurse work, sitting back in his chair. The doctor came in as well and informed Adam that the Grahams had arrived. Eager to update them, Adam headed to the door. He stopped at the soft noise from Jake, turning to see the other looking at him with a frightened expression.

Adam walked back to his bedside. “Hey, your parents are here. I’m just going to go catch them up, ok? I’ll be back.” He hoped. The Grahams could decide to remove his privilege to visit their son until he was out of ICU. 

Jake gave a tiny nod, but didn’t stop looking frightened. Adam wished he knew how to fix it, but he was so far out of his depth. He squeezed Jake’s good hand before leaving the room, afraid that if he stayed in the room longer that he wouldn’t be able to leave.

The Grahams were in the living room, talking in hushed voices. Both looked distraught and tired, the trouble trying to get to their son obvious.

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Graham.” Adam said softly, pausing a couple feet away from their chairs. 

“Adam!” Laura Graham stood and quickly hugged him. He returned it easily, friendly with the couple as sending several weeks of a couple summer vacations with them. “The police told us everything that happened at your place. Thank you so much, you saved him!”

David Graham, usually more reserved, shook Adam’s hand with a grateful nod. “We can’t thank you enough...who knows what would’ve happened if he hadn’t had you.”

They all had a good idea what would’ve happened if Jake hadn’t run to his place...or even if Adam had been a little slower at ambushing the attackers. “We got lucky.” Adam smiled tightly. “Have they found the third one yet?”

“No, apparently not. They’re still looking for them though.” Laura answered. “How’s Jake? The doctor gave us the rundown on his injuries, said he wasn’t awake yet...” Tears were in her eyes.

“He just woke up.” Adam assured her. “The doctor is with him now. He-“

A nurse appeared in the waiting room, looking around quickly. Seeing Adam, she quickly walked over. “Mr. Sterling, he’s asking for you. Please hurry, he’s upset. Mr and Mrs Graham, you may come too.”

Adam was hurrying down the hall before she finished, seeking out the door to Jake’s room. The nurse clearly didn’t give what was happening justice by saying ‘upset’, as Adam could hear hoarse screams before he even got to the hall.

Opening the door, he could see Jake huddled in the furtherest corner, screaming every time a doctor or nurse tried to approach him. Sometimes the screams were wordless, other times they consisted of a mix of “no” “stop” and “Adam”. 

Adam hurried forward, kneeling in front of Jake. He didn’t scream or even really react, eyes wide and terrified as he stared off into the distance. One of the nurses shifted ever so slightly and he whimpered.

Adam looked over his shoulder. “What happened?”

“We were trying to draw blood for testing-“ Jake whimpered again. “The moment we went near him, he panicked.”

Adam looked at Jake’s arms. He’d obviously ripped out his IVs when he panicked, but the bandaged parts caught his eye. Maybe the attempt to puncture a vein hadn’t just been for torture. Maybe it was for the purpose of drawing blood, or something similar. 

“Hey Jake?” The other barely moved except for the tiniest shift of his head. “Hey, no one’s gonna hurt you. They just want to make sure that you’re doing ok. Do you think that’s possible?” Jake vehemently shook his head. “Ok, ok. They won’t make you. Can we get you back to bed?”

After a long moment, Jake uncurled his body and looked around hesitantly. He watched the doctor and nurses warily before his eyes found his parents, who were looking at him in shock. A faint flush appeared on his neck and cheeks and he slowly extended his good hand to allow Adam to help him up. 

Once settled back in bed, Jake stayed quiet even through his mother’s fussing over him and his father standing close. Every time someone touched him, there was the tiniest flinch. He didn’t seemed too bothered if it was Adam, unless the other man surprised him. But everyone else, especially the doctors and nurses, were watched closely.

Jake would have to give his statement at some point. But Adam wondered how many more traumas would show themselves before his story was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please don’t kill me 🥺 por favor.
> 
> It’ll be a journey y’all! Glad you’re here for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon! Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos feed the writer’s brain!


End file.
